Midnight Mirth and Apparent Amity
by BritLitt3
Summary: Post the scene in 2x03 where they let go of the dock and splash in the water. A midnight adventure with giggles, smiles, beating hearts, dramatic falls, and true friendship peppered with romance.


Phryne let go of the dock and hit the water with a splash. Jack considered, shrugged, and let go as well.

"SPLASH!"

He resurfaced as Phryne let out a gale of laughter. He felt the weight of his trench coat as the water pulled him down.

"Ahaha!" Phryne laughed. "Oh, Jack, isn't it refreshing?"

"Indeed," Jack said dryly, reaching out to rescue his hat.

Phryne splashed the water and laughed in delight as the droplets caught the moonlight. She looked beautiful, even with her wet hair clinging to her face. Her brilliant smile made Jack's heart flutter. He shook himself.

Jack began to swim toward the shore. "I believe, Miss Fisher, that we should head in before we catch our death in this frigid water."

"Ah, Jack," Phryne pouted. "You're no fun."

Jack smiled, continuing to swim toward the shore. He could hear Phryne paddling behind him.

After a short but exhausting swim (wet trench coats are awful heavy), Jack reached the shore. He was panting slightly and lay on the beach trying to catch his breath. Phryne lay down with a dramatic flop beside him.

"Well, Jack," she said cheerily, "wasn't that fun?"

"Thrilling, Miss Fisher," Jack replied flatly. Phryne smirked. She shook her wet hair. Droplets sprayed all over Jack's face.

With a long-suffering glance at Phryne, Jack reached up and wiped his face. He stood, shrugging off his wet, heavy coat. He twisted it and watched the water stream down onto the sand.

"There goes that coat," he said simply.

Phryne jumped to her feet. "Well, I'm sure you have plenty more where that one came from."

Jack looked up at her. She still smiled, but she hugged herself, trying to stay warm in the chilly sea breeze.

"Allow me, Miss Fisher," Jack said gallantly, and draped his slightly less wet coat over her shoulders. It at least blocked the wind better than her own slight jacket.

"Why, thank you, Inspector," Phryne said with a grateful smile.

Jack pulled up the collar of his remaining jacket. "We had best go get dried off."

Phryne nodded. "Yes, I suppose we had better."

Jack offered his arm and the two began to walk. A few steps later, Phryne tripped and gripped Jack's arm to stay on her feet.

"Whoops!" she said. Jack stopped and helped steady her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Blast it!" Phryne cursed. She bent over and removed her heels. One of the heels had been broken. "Now we're even, Jack," Phryne waved her broken shoe in his face. "You ruined a jacket and I ruined a heel."

Jack only smiled. The two continued on, Phryne occasionally slipping on the sand. Some time later, they reached the house.

Jack tripped heavily on the front step.

"Shh!" Phryne shushed through smiling lips. "You'll wake everyone."

Jack straightened, holding up a chewed show. He looked rather disgruntled and Phryne stifled a giggle.

"A present from the dog, I presume. Unless, Kip has taken to chewing his foot apparel."

Phryne covered her mouth but a squeak of laughter came out nonetheless.

"Jack, you mustn't!" she whispered amusedly. "We have to be quiet!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Fisher," Jack said innocently. "I'm being quiet as a mouse."

Phryne shook her head, her gloved hand still covering her mouth.

She slowly opened the door and the two sneaked inside. In the dark, Jack tripped and fell into the wall. Phryne shushed him harshly, trying to keep her laughter under control. Still giggling, the two made their way up the stairs.

Eventually, they reached the room. Phryne hastily shut the door behind her and leaned against it, still laughing. Jack flipped the switch and illuminated Phryne's sparkling eyes and shaking shoulders.

Jack smiled in amusement. "What was that about being quiet, Miss Fisher?"

"Jack, you wicked!" Phryne shouted in annoyance.

Jack smirked. "Shall we dry off now?"

Phryne pushed away from the door and gave Jack a stern look.

"Really, Jack, you are far too practical. You spoil all the fun."

"At least I have the consolation of my good health." Jack quipped in return.

Phryne gave him one of her signature looks, throwing her heels on the bed. Jack stepped forward and assisted her as she slid off first Jack's trench coat and then her own jacket. Her hands shook as she reached behind her to undo the buttons.

"Blast it!" she swore for the second time. Her shaking fingers, combined with the just out of reach buttons made it impossible for her to unbutton her dress.

"Allow me," Jack stepped forward.

"Why thank you, Jack." Phryne threw him a grateful smile over her shoulder.

Jack reached up. His sinewy fingers hesitated just over the first button. He looked up at Phryne, or rather the back of her head. She stood, waiting patiently. He could see a quarter of her face, her lips parted as she breathed heavily after her laughter. God, why did the woman have to be so stunning, so vivacious, so beautiful…

Phryne shivered and Jack turned his attention back to the buttons. She was going to catch her death of cold, he had no reason to be embarrassed.

He unbuttoned the first button. Then the second. His fingers moved efficiently down the line of silk covered buttons, slowly revealing more and more of her back. Jack kept his attention firmly on the buttons. He reached the last one, and his hands stopped. His eyes wandered back up and took in Phryne's pale, smooth back. He almost reached up to touch it, but Phryne spun around.

A smile graced her lips, and her eyes sparkled, a slight hint of mischief in them.

"Thank you, Jack." she whispered, her face inches from his.

Jack cleared his throat. "Not at all."

She smiled and moved past him, brushing up against him as he did.

Jack closed his eyes. After a moment, he turned around. Phryne reached the door, then spun around to face him.

"Wait there," she told him. Then she slipped out of the room.

Jack stood, not wanting to sit for fear of getting the furniture wet. He waited for several minutes, till at last the door opened and Phryne slipped back in.

She leaned against the door, slightly out of breath. One shoulder of her dress had slipped of as a result of her undone buttons and in her arms she held what appeared to be a towel

"It was a close call and I almost blew our cover, but I managed to get you a towel" She held up her prize triumphantly.

Jack smiled. "Bravo!"

Phryne tossed her head. "Thank you."

She walked forward and gave him the clothes. "I'm afraid I wasn't able to find you a suit, but I figured you could at least take off your jacket and vest and let them dry and use the towel to dry the rest of your clothes."

Jack accepted the proffered towel. "Thank you, Miss Fisher."

Phryne gave a sassy smile and promptly allowed her dress to slide to the floor.

Jack kept his eyes on her face, standing stiffly.

Phryne smirked. "What's the matter Jack?"

"Nothing," Jack replied quickly. "Nothing at all."

He turned his back and slid off his jacket. He unbuttoned his vest and loosened his tie, removing them both. He heard Miss Fisher humming behind him and smiled slightly.

He unbuttoned his white shirt, hesitated, and then slid it off.

He hung up his clothes and then quickly towel dried his hair, upper body, and trousers.

He turned around to find Miss Fisher standing in a bath robe. She had her arms crossed, still looking rather cold. Her eyes lit up as Jack turned around and he noted her gaze traveling across his chest. He felt uncomfortable for a moment. Then he smirked ever so slightly.

"What's the matter, Miss Fisher?" he asked.

Phryne's cheeks grew slightly pink, even as she raised her chin. "Nothing at all, Inspector. Just admiring the view."

She smiled at her trump card as Jack dropped his gaze in defeat, turning red.

After a moment, and clearing his throat, he looked back up. Phryne had begun to rub her arms.

"Still cold?" Jack asked.

"Freezing!" she replied.

Jack smiled and crossed over to her. "Did I hear something about cocoa earlier?"

Phryne's eyes lit up. "Oh, brilliant, Jack!" She turned toward the door, then stopped. She turned around and looked at him, giving him her best stern face.

"Now, Jack, we must be absolutely silent."

Jack looked at her innocently. "Of course."

She looked at his chest. "And you had probably best put on some sort of shirt, just in case we run into Jane or Kip."

"Do you really think that Kip would be bothered, Miss Fisher?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Phryne gave him a look. "Very well then, but if Aunt Prudence should wake up…"

Jack put on a shirt. Or rather a bathrobe.

Thus covered, Phryne and Jack quietly opened the door. Phryne exited first and Jack followed, closing the door silently behind them.

They tiptoed down the hall and down the stairs, Jack leading the way. They made it halfway down the stairs, when Phryne tripped.

"Ah!" she gave a muffled cry.

With reflexes from years of practice, Jack spun around in time to catch Miss Fisher and save them both from a painful and loud fall down the stairs.

They stood, panting slightly, Jack turned backwards, Phryne laying in his arms. She looked up and in the dark could just make out his jawline.

"Thank you, Jack," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Miss Fisher," Jack whispered in return.

There was a pause.

"You can put me down now," Phryne whispered.

"Of course," Jack helped put Phryne back on her feet and then slowly let go.

The two companions made it to the kitchen where Phryne flipped the light switch. It took a minute to adjust to the light, but Jack soon made out Phryne's form, back turned toward him by the stove.

"How can I help?" Jack asked, putting his hands together.

Phryne turned around, a perky smile on her face.

"There's a tin of cocoa in the pantry. Could you grab it for me?"

Jack nodded and went into the pantry. It took a minute but he found it. He walked out back into the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway.

Phryne sat in a chair, her leg on her lap. She had her hand about her ankle and winced slightly as she touched it.

"Phryne?"

Phryne looked up, looking like a child caught in a cookie jar.

"You found it." she said in a cheery voice. She stood up, but Jack caught her wince.

"Yes, I did." Jack said. He put the tin down on the counter. "What's wrong with your ankle?"

"Nothing," Phryne said. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," Phryne sighed. "I twisted it a little on the beach and then retwisted it when I tripped on the stairs."

Jack approached her. "And why didn't you say anything?"

Phryne looked a little abashed. "I didn't want to make a fuss."

Jack shook his head.

"Sit down, Phryne."

Phryne glanced at him and then sat down. Jack crossed the room and knelt in front of her.

"Which ankle?" he asked.

Phryne hesitated and then indicated her left foot. "That one."

Jack looked up at Phryne, then lifted the bottom of her bathrobe so that he could look at her ankle. Gently, he slid his rough, strong hands around her small, pale ankle. He felt Phryne shiver under his touch. He hid a smile.

Carefully he turned her ankle under his hands. Every now and then, Phryne hissed in pain, but for the most part she was silent.

"Well it's not broken," Jack said at last, "but you definitely sprained it."

Phryne sighed. "Well, it can't be that bad."

"Perhaps if you didn't insist on wearing heels to midnight stake outs it wouldn't happen." Jack couldn't resist the taunt.

Phryne made a face.

"I think you'll survive." Jack rose to his feet. Phryne shivered again, and Jack crossed his arms in a relaxed position. "I prescribe a good cup of cocoa and a night of bed rest."

Phryne smiled one of her saucier smiles. "Well what kind of girl would I be to disobey the doctor's orders."

She started to get up.

"No," Jack pushed Phryne back down into her seat. "You tell me what to do and I will make the cocoa."

Phryne huffed. "Very well. Put the kettle on."

During the course of the next few minutes, Jack followed Phryne's instructions and prepared the cocoa. He almost dropped the tea cups and spilled the water but at length he sat down beside her and gave her a hot tea cup.

"There you are, Miss Fisher," he said.

"Thank you Jack." Phryne smiled. "Cheers."

They clinked their mugs together. Eyes locked, their each took sips.

Phryne considered the cup and licked her lips. "Mmm. Not bad." she said.

Jack smiled. "I had an excellent teacher."

Phryne tilted her head in acknowledgement. Jack stood.

"Now, something for that ankle." he walked over to the fridge and shuffled through it. At last he found a bag of ice. He brought it over and gave it to Phryne. Phryne put it on her ankle and closed her eyes.

"Ah, that feels heavenly." she whispered. Jack smiled, taking another sip of his cocoa.

"So, now we know that there is a smuggling gang and that our poor dead man was a part of it," Phryne spoke up. Using one hand to hold the ice bag onto her foot, Phryne reached out with the other and took a sip of her cocoa.

"Yes, but we still don't know who killed him or why." Jack placed his own cup down on the table.

Phryne frowned thoughtfully. "Well, obviously it had something to do with the smuggling. What other reason would they have to kill him? The question is what? And why? Did he know to much? Was he thinking of leaving?"

She took another sip of cocoa, and furrowed her brow. Jack could practically see the thoughts racing through her mind at a hundred miles an hour, almost as crazy and uncontrolled as her car when she drove.

Jack finished off his cocoa and brought the cup to the sink.

"Well, we had probably best return you to your room Miss Fisher and I should collect my things."

Phryne turned to face him better. "But we haven't figured it out yet!"

"We can do that in the morning, when we are dry and rested."

Phryne huffed. "Very well."

She began to stand up, but Jack was quicker and before either of them knew what was happening, Phryne lay safe in his arms.

"Jack!" Phryne gasped. "I am perfectly capable of walking."

"Phryne, we both know that you won't rest, twisted ankle or no. At least this way I have the satisfaction of knowing that I cannot possibly be blamed by Miss Williams for not looking after you better."

Phryne opened her mouth to protest, but stopped and sighed in defeat. Jack knew her all too well.

Jack switched off the light and carried Phryne down the hall and up the stairs. Phryne couldn't help but notice how warm and strong his arms were. She felt safe in his embrace, almost the feeling you get when you're home.

Jack deposited Phryne gently on her bed and then walked across the room to collect his things. He slid off the bathrobe. Phryne's breath caught as she took in the sight of his broad, bronze back. Jack all too soon covered it with his not so crisp white shirt, soon followed by vest and jacket. He turned back to face Phryne.

"I will see you in the morning, Miss Fisher."

Phryne smiled. "Yes, I'm sure you will."

Jack walked to the door.

Phryne couldn't let him leave. "Jack?"

Jack turned to face her, his hand on the door knob.

"Yes Miss Fisher?"

Phryne smiled softly. "Thank you."

Jack smiled. "Anytime." his deep voice rumbled softly.

Phryne felt warm and happy under that smile. She felt safe and yet shivered at the sound of his voice.

Jack looked at the woman lying in the bed. Her eyes sparkling, her red mouth curved into one of those smiles that always let him know he was in trouble and yet never failed to make his heart skip a beat. Damn that woman.

"Good night, Jack." she said softly, her voice like velvet.

Jack nodded. "Good night, Phryne."

Without a word more, he switched off the light and slipped out of her room.


End file.
